Twister
by Divinely Insane
Summary: Sequel to photobooth.Rated M for Yaoi smut.Pairings Gaaxnaru,KankyxShinoxKiba,GaaxNeji,GaaxNaru,IyaxSasu.Main Pairings GaaxNaru,ItaxSasu.Includes,strip twister,two threeways,and a four way.What more could you possibly want to know.


Itachi-Night's not here right now, so leave a message after the beep, and she'll get back to you as soon as she can. BEEP…….

Gaara-Quit fooling around Itachi. Night's been up all night. She was typing up 'Twister', 'BloodTears', and 'Cabin fever' all in the same night.

Itachi-Yeah the piece of shit computer finally died on her, but she finally got a good one, so she can update more often now.

Gaara-This is the sequel to Photobooth, and Studying. She tried to make it as good as them, so please enjoy.

Itachi-The idea of 'two or three people at once force themselves in all at once, + rape Naruto' was not Night's idea. She only take's credit for writing it, but StCC get's all of the credit because it was his/her idea.

Pairings - Kankuruo x Kiba x Shino - Neji x Gaara - Gaara x Naruto - Itachi x Sasuke- Itachi x Sasuke x Naruto - light Itachi x Gaara

Twister

"Gaara! Sasuke's here!" Naruto yelled to his boyfriend, who had just stepped out of the shower.

"Well, let him in. I'll be out in a minute." Gaara yelled back.

The blond happily let the raven in, and threw his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"I'm glad you came Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked, and closed the few inch's of space, that separated their mouth's.

The blond closed his eyes, and kissed the raven back.

Sasuke let his hands travel down to Naruto's ass, and he gave it a nice tight squeeze, making the blond open his mouth and moan.

The raven took this chance, to shove his tongue down Naruto's throat, making the blond moan, some more.

They began a fierce make out session, until they were interrupted.

"Ahem"

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, and they both saw Gaara standing a few feet away, with his arms crossed, and a smirk on his face.

"As hot as watching the two of you make out is, I'm going to need to interrupt." The red head said.

"Aww. Gaara. Are you jealous?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

The raven made his way over to the red head, and teasing brushed their lips together.

Gaara threw Sasuke down onto the floor, straddled his hips, pinned the raven's hands above his head, and kissed him, while forcing his tongue, into Sasuke's awaiting mouth.

Sasuke moaned, and bucked his hips upwards, rubbing both of their lengths together, causing them both to moan.

"Come on Gaara. That's just not fair." Naruto whined.

Gaara pulled away from Sasuke and they both looked at the blond who had his hands on his hips, and was pouting cutely.

The red head got off of the raven, and helped him up off of the floor.

"Come now Naruto. We were only having a little bit of fun." Gaara said, smirking at the blond.

"So was I, until you had to interrupt. We have to set the drinks out, before the guys get here. Which should be any time now." The blond said.

The red head and the raven sighed, but followed Naruto into the kitchen anyway.

All three boys grabbed two cases each, of Budweiser (the glass bottle kind, with six to a case) walked back to the living room, and put the beer down on top of the table.

They each grabbed a bottle, opened it, and started drinking.

"Hey fucker! Open the god damn door!" Someone yelled from outside.

Gaara rolled his eye's, grabbed a beer, went to the door, and opened it while handing the beer over to the person on the other side.

"Thanks bro." Kankuruo said, opening the beer, and chugging half of it down, with out stopping for a breath.

Gaara raised a non-visible eye brow at his brother.

"What?" Kankuruo asked.

"For one. You don't have your usual outfit, complete with hat, and make up. Its just blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Second. You just chugged half a bottle of beer, without stopping, and you did it like your life depended on it." Gaara replied.

"Well, I was really thirsty. What do you expect."

The red head left the front door open, and led his brother into the living room.

About an hour after Kankuruo had arrived, everyone that was invited, had arrived.

There was Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Kankuruo, Kiba, Shino, and Neji.

The first thing they did, was sit around the living room, drinking beer after beer, until they all started feeling tipsy, or drunk.

"Hey Kiba. Truth or dare?" Naruto asked.

"Truth. Your dares tend to be embarrassing." Kiba replied.

"Well you're no fun. Fine. Who in this room would you like to be fucked by?"

Everyone looked at Kiba, who was blushing darkly.

"Um….There's more then one."

"Who are they?" Neji asked.

"Kankuruo and Shino." Kiba said, his blush darkening.

Everyone except Kankuruo and Shino started laughing. Kankuruo was smirking, and Shino had a barley visible light blush, tinting his cheeks.

Once everyone had calmed down, it was Kiba's turn.

"Neji. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

Kiba thought for a few seconds, and then he began smirking.

"I dare you to suck on Gaara."

Neji looked from Kiba to Gaara to Kiba and back again to Gaara, with a smirk on his lips.

Before the red head had a chance to move, the long haired brunet pounced on him,

Sending Gaara down onto the floor

Neji quickly pulled the red head's pants and boxer's down to his knees.

He licked his lips, before he plunged his head down, and took Gaara's soft member into his mouth.

At the sudden feel of warm, wet heat, encasing it's self around his length, Gaara couldn't help but let a small moan escape past his lips.

Everyone watched, with drool coming down the side of their mouths, as Neji started blowing Gaara.

Neji slowly bobbed his head up, and down, before pausing, at the head of Gaara's hardening shaft, and started sucking hard on the head for a few seconds, then he plunged his head down, scraping his teeth along the flesh, as he went down, taking the red head fully into his mouth yet again.

Gaara slowly began to tangle his hand in long dark locks, digging his nails into the brunets scalp, sending Neji into a moaning fit.

The red head let out a series of moans, as the vibrations from Neji's throat came into contact with his fully hard erection, sending him so much closer to his release.

Neji ran his tongue up, down and all around Gaara's length, enjoying the taste of his precum.

The red head was nearing his climax and the brunet new it.

Neji smirked as he brought his head up, to nip at the head of Gaara's shaft, sending him right over the edge.

The red head, slammed the brunet's head back down on to his erection, as his orgasm took him over.

He arched his back, and sprayed his hot, sticky seed into Neji's awaiting mouth, who greedily took all of the offered cum, and swallowed it, savoring the taste.

Gaara released his hold on Neji, and said boy, began licking the red head's member clean, then he helped Gaara get his pants and boxers back on.

Neji went back to his spot, and noticed everyone staring at him.

"What? You said to suck on him. You never said were or how." Neji said with a sly smile

gracing his lips.

"Kankuruo. Truth or dare." Neji asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to get Shino to help you molest Kiba."

"What?!" Kiba yelled, jumping up.

Kankuruo grinned, and then he jumped on Kiba, sending him falling to the floor.

Kankuruo started to ravish Kiba's mouth with his own, while Shino slowly made his way over to them, and started molesting Kiba's neck.

Kiba tried to hold back a moan, but it escaped his lips as soon as Shino had found his weak spot.

When Kiba's moan escaped him, Kankuruo didn't pass up the chance to slip his tongue inside his mouth, leaving nothing untouched.

Shino nipped at Kiba's neck hard enough to make him bleed, and moan.

Kankuruo left Kiba's mouth, and licked at the little trickle of blood, running down his neck.

As Kankuruo was playing with Kiba's neck, Shino started a fierce wrestling match, with their tongues.

Kankuruo let his hands wonder down to Kiba's pants, were he proceeded to unbutton, and unzip them, before he slipped his hand down inside of them, and grasped Kiba's semi hard member, and squeezed it.

Shino slowly crept his hand down to Kiba's ass, slipping his hand down his pants, taking Kiba's ass in his hand, and giving it a good squeeze.

Kiba, -decided to have some fun of his own- slipped one hand down both Kankuruo and Shino's pants, grabbing at both of their erections, earning a low moan from them both at the same time.

Shino let go of Kiba's ass, only to travel lower down, and circle his tight entrance with his fingertips.

Kankuruo teasingly circled the head of Kiba's length with his thumb, before he began a steady pace of jerking him off, sending a wave of pleasure threw out his body.

Shino slipped a few fingers inside of Kiba's tight heat, searching for a certain spot, deep within him.

He knew he found it, when he felt Kiba jerk forward, then lean back into his finger's, and mewl with pleasure.

While Kankuruo jerked Kiba off, and Shino finger fucked him, Kiba began to stroke the two of them in return for the pleasure they were giving him.

Shino and Kankuruo started to pick up their pace, followed shortly by Kiba.

The three of them, were soon, panting, and moaning, before they finally came, screaming each other's name.

Shino was the first to remove his hand from Kiba, followed by Kankuruo, and then finally Kiba.

Kankuruo and Kiba, licked their hand(s) clean, and then the three of them looked at each other, and grinned.

Kiba done his pants back up, while Kankuruo and Shino went back to their seats, ignoring the mess in their pants.

Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto watched the whole thing, with their mouths open, and hard-on's below the belt.

"God. That was so hot, and I'm so hard right now." Naruto said.

Kankuruo just smirked before he looked at Gaara.

"Gaara. Truth or dare."

Gaara stared at his brother for a moment, before he answered.

"Truth."

"If you were dared to fuck me, would you?"

"Only if I was dared, but I would be seme. I will not bottom for any one, except for Naruto, in a great while."

Everyone but Gaara and Kankuruo started laughing.

"Sasuke. Truth or dare." Gaara asked.

"Both." Sasuke replied, with a smirk on his face.

The red head stared at the raven, and an evil grin spread across his lips.

"We will start with the truth first. Is it true that you have incest-full feelings towards Itachi?"

Sasuke's face got extremely red, and he looked away.

"Yeah, I do." Sasuke admitted, turning a darker shade of red.

They all stared at the raven, and the blond started drooling.

"Damn. Uchihacest. Talk about hot. I'd love to see some of that." Naruto said.

"I'm glade you think so Naruto. Because Sasuke, your dare is to call Itachi, and admit that you have incest-full feelings for him." Gaara said, grinning.

"What?! No fucking way in hell." Sasuke screamed.

"It's a dare, you have to. Now quit being such a pussy, and confess. Here. It's Itachi's cell phone, and it's ringing." Naruto said, tossing the cordless phone at Sasuke.

"How the hell do you know his cell phone number?" Sasuke asked.

Before the blond could respond, Itachi had answered is phone.

~*~on the phone with Itachi~*~

"What." Came Itachi's monotone voice.

"Itachi. It's Sasuke. I need to tell you something." Sasuke said, taking a deep breath, before he continued.

"Itachi….I have incest-full feelings for you."

"…….." Dead silence.

"Itachi?" The raven said, a little nervously.

He heard a soft click, and realized, his brother and just hung up on him.

"The fucker hung up on me!" Sasuke yelled.

He put the phone down, crossed his arms across his chest, and started pouting.

No one had realized that Gaara had left the room, until he came back in, with a grin on his face.

"Bastered. If I see him, I'm going to kick his fucking ass for that." Sasuke said, mainly to himself.

One minute Sasuke was sitting on the floor, and the next thing he knew, he was being slammed against a near by wall, with some one's hand clenched around his throat.

The force of the impact, made Sasuke close his eyes.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi seductively whispered in his younger brother's ear.

At hearing his older brother's voice, Sasuke opened his eyes, and they went wide, when Itachi brought their lips together in a hard, forceful kiss.

After a few seconds, Sasuke closed his eyes, and kissed Itachi back, just as forcefully.

The older brother, didn't bother to ask permission to enter Sasuke's mouth, he just pried the younger one's mouth open, and slipped his tongue in, leaving nothing untouched.

Sasuke moaned, when Itachi ran his tongue over his own.

Sasuke reached his hand up, and ran his finger's threw the older male's hair, tugging at the band in his hair, pulling it out, and letting long, silky black, locks fall free.

He tugged at his brother's hair, earning little moans of pleasure from the older Uchiha.

Itachi left Sasuke's lips, and moved down to his neck, this time earning moans from the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke opened his eyes, and noticed everyone staring at them, with major nose-bleeds.

He pushed his brother away from him, and dropped his head, in embarrassment.

Itachi looked at his brother, and smirked, before he sat down, and pulled Sasuke onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"That was so fucking hot." Naruto said, wiping the blood from his nose, while the other's did the same, and nodded in agreement.

"Truth or dare Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Truth." The blond responded.

"Who in this room would you rather be raped by." The raven asked smirking.

"It's not called rape. It's called surprise sex." Naruto replied smirking.

"Ok. Then who would you rather have surprise sex by in this room." Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked around, before he dropped his head, and started blushing.

"Uchiha." The blond responded.

Both Uchiha's looked at each other, then at Gaara, who had a devilish grin on his face.

The red head nodded his approval to the silent question the brother's were asking him.

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other, and grinned, before they tackled the blond, knocking him down to the floor, with the brother's on top of him.

Itachi pinned Naruto's hands above his head, and kissed his lips, while Sasuke ran his hands up, underneath the blonds shirt, and all over his chest, while he nipped at his neck.

Naruto started breathing hard, and groaned when Itachi bit down on his lower lip, before he slipped his tongue in the blonds mouth.

The younger Uchiha ran his hands all over the blonds well toned chest, and when he found both of his nipples, he took each one in between his finger's, and began to pinch, and massage them, while still sucking on his neck.

Naruto moaned, and arched his back up into Sasuke's touch.

The younger raven retreated his hands from Naruto's shirt, and let his hands travel down to his pants.

He unbuttoned and unzipped the blonds pants, and yanked both his pants, and his boxer's down to his knee's.

Itachi pulled away from the blond, picked him up, and made him lean over a near by chair.

The older Uchiha stuck three finger's in his brother's mouth, and he sucked on them, until they were coated with saliva.

Itachi pulled his finger's out of Sasuke's mouth, and replaced them with his mouth.

Naruto felt Itachi's finger's being lowered to his entrance, and then teasingly circled his heat, before Itachi slipped two digits up Naruto's ass, and began stretching him.

The blond tried to suppress a moan, but it escaped when Sasuke started nibbling on his neck, then Itachi shoved two more digit's up the blonds ass, hitting his prostate, and making him cry out loudly.

Naruto soon found himself, pushing back onto Itachi's fingers.

The older Uchiha smirked, and began to finger Naruto a little harder.

Sasuke knelt down, and licked his lips, at the sight of his brother's still clothed erection.

He yanked Itachi's pants and boxer's down, exposing his sheath.

Itachi moaned, when he felt something warm, and wet flick across the head of his length.

He looked down, to find Sasuke looking up at him, smirking, with his mouth open, and only inch's away from his member.

Sasuke teasingly blow warm breath, on his brother's shaft.

Itachi growled low in his throat, he grabbed the back of Sasuke's hair, and pulled him down onto his length, fully sheathing himself inside of Sasuke's hot, wet, mouth.

The younger raven ran his tongue all over his brother's manhood, enjoying the taste of his precum.

As much as Itachi was enjoying his little brother's mouth, he reluctantly pulled Sasuke away, making said boy, pout cutely.

Naruto whimpered, when Itachi pulled his finger's away, only to replace them with a large pulsating erection.

The older raven, slowly pushed himself into Naruto's tight heat, causing the blond to grit his teeth at the pain.

Sasuke pulled his pants and boxer's down, then he reached down to his favorite place between his legs, and began to spread his precum all over his length, moaning slightly.

When the younger raven was lubed up enough, he proceeded to penetrate Naruto, making both Uchiha's threw their head's back, and clamp their jaw's shut, at the feel of both of their erections rubbing together, inside of Naruto's tight ass.

The blond dropped his head, and bit down on his arm, in order to keep himself from crying out in pain.

Sasuke and Itachi were now fully inside of the blond boy.

They noticed Naruto had tear's streaming down his cheeks, so they both waited for the blond to get use to having them both inside of him at once.

Naruto let up on biting his arm, then he lifted his head, sighed, and nodded his head, before he experimentally pushed back on the Uchiha's, only to cause the three of them to moan.

Sasuke and Itachi got the message, so they slowly pulled out, leaving the head of their member's in, and then thrust back in, hitting Naruto's sweet spot.

Itachi bent over the blond, and began nipping at his neck, while Sasuke began trailing his tongue down Naruto's shoulder's.

Both Uchiha's picked up on their thrusting pace.

Between the mouth's of both Uchiha's, and the abuse his prostate was getting from the double pounding, the blond was soon panting, in uneven breaths, and was meeting each thrust, with equal force, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Both Uchiha's knew they were near their peek as well.

Itachi pulled away from Naruto's neck, and pulled Sasuke away from the blond as well, then he kissed his brother fiercely.

Sasuke opened his mouth, and met his brother's tongue in a very heated battle for dominance.

The older Uchiha let his hand travel down, around Naruto's waist, were he grabbed a hold of the blond's length, and began to fist him in time with both his, and Sasuke's thrusts.

The younger raven, reached down, and around to gently massage, and squeeze Naruto's ball sack.

The blond started withering and screaming in a pleasurable pain.

"F-Fuck!" The blond screamed, as he arched his back, and sprayed his seed all over both Uchiha's hands, and the chair he was leaning on.

After a few more thrust's into Naruto's even tighter ass, the Uchiha brother's, pulled away from each other, and they both bit down on Naruto's shoulder, as they released themselves inside of Naruto, making said boy toss his head back, and scream in ecstasy.

Itachi, and Sasuke pulled out of Naruto, and collapsed to the floor, followed by a whimpering blond.

The three boy's laid on the floor, in a panting and sweaty mess of arms, legs, and body's.

Naruto slowly sat up, and looked around at everyone, with a blush creeping up his neck, to his cheeks.

"Fuck. I'm so hard right now, it's not even funny." Neji said mostly to himself.

Kankuruo stood up, grabbed Shino, and Kiba by the back of their jackets, then turned towards Gaara.

"I'll see you later bro. I need to go take care of this (nodding down to the rather large tent like erection in between his legs) and these two are going to help me with that problem." Kankuruo said smirking.

Gaara smirked at his brother, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to find Lee, and take care of my problem as well. See you guys later." Neji said.

They all waved good bye, and the four brunet boys left.

The blond boy looked at the two Uchiha's who were now sitting up, with their pants done up, so the blond quickly pulled his pants back up, then he looked at the red head and smiled.

"I have an idea! Lets play a game of strip twister!" Naruto yelled out happily.

The two raven's and the red head, looked at each other, and smirked.

Naruto smiled and ran off, only to return a few minutes later, with the game twister.

They opened the box, set every thing up, and made sure they all had socks on.

"Ok. Here's how we play" Naruto said.

THE RULES OF STRIP TWISTER

1 - Only two people at a time

2 - The first person to fall, has to lose a piece of clothing

3 - Socks are the last thing to go

4 - When everyone is completely naked, the winner is the one who has at least one piece of clothing left on them

5 - The winner get's to choose what we are going to do next

6 - Anything goes. Meaning you can use any part of your body except your hands, or your feet. They must remain on the color at all times, but any other body part, can be used to get the other person to fall first.

"Alright. Itachi, Sasuke, you two are up first." Naruto said.

The two Uchiha's got on the mat, and Gaara spun the color wheel.

"Left foot red." Gaara said.

After a few more spins, the Uchiha brother's found them self's in a very nice position.

Sasuke had his legs spread apart, with his ass up in the air, and his arms spread out, in front of him.

Itachi was leaning over his little brother's back, with his hips pressing into Sasuke's backside, and his left hand up near the younger Uchiha's chest, while his right arm, was around Sasuke's waist, rubbing against his hardening member.

Itachi started smirking, and then he grinded his hips into Sasuke's ass, while rubbing the younger ravens length with his arm.

Sasuke gasped, then he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip in order to suppress a moan, but it escaped.

Itachi stood up, just as Sasuke fell to the floor.

"I win round one foolish little brother." Itachi said, smirking down at his little brother.

Sasuke looked up, and pouted a little bit.

"I'll get you next time Itachi." Sasuke said, while slipping off his shirt, and tossing it over a near by chair.

"I'm next. Believe it!" Naruto said, stepping onto the mat.

"Alright. Right hand green" Gaara called out.

After a few moves Naruto found Itachi's neck, pressing against his mouth.

The blond smirked to himself, and then he started to nipple on Itachi's neck.

"That's not going to work on me Naruto." Itachi said.

Naruto pouted, then he bit down on Itachi's neck, causing the other boy to lose his balance and fall.

"I win." The blond beamed.

Itachi rid himself of his shirt, and grabbed the game board from Gaara, as he stepped on the mat.

About an hour later, all four boy's were naked, and hard.

Itachi and Naruto were out, leaving only Sasuke and Gaara in the game.

"Right foot blue" Naruto called out.

Both the red head, and the raven found themselves in a 69 position, with Gaara on the top.

The red head smirked, and took Sasuke fully into his mouth, making the raven gasp at the sudden heat that had latched it's self onto his erection.

Gaara began to suck on Sasuke, and said boy started moaning.

The raven made a move to grab Gaara's hips, but instead, he fell, and the red head stood up, smirking at the younger Uchiha.

"Looks like I win" Gaara said grinning.

Sasuke and Gaara took their sock's off, while Naruto put the game up.

Itachi walked over to Gaara, and whispered in his ear.

An evil smirk crossed the red heads face, and he quickly disappeared, and reappeared a few minutes later.

"Now. Since I have won, we are going to have a little bondage next. Itachi, if you will." Gaara said tossing the older raven some black handcuffs, and a silky black blind fold.

Before Naruto or Sasuke knew what happened, they were pounced on, and were being blind folded, with their hands handcuffed behind their backs.

Itachi and Gaara pushed both of their uke's together.

"Kiss him Naruto. You know you want to." Gaara whispered into the blonds ear.

"You to Sasuke. You know you cant resist him." Itachi whispered into his brother's ear.

Both boy's did as they were told, and blindly found each other's lips.

Itachi and Gaara grinned at each other, before leaning forward, and kissing one another.

The older Uchiha pulled away, reached over into his pants pocket, and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant.

The red head raised an invisible eye brow at the older raven.

Itachi opened the bottle, and put a little bit on both his and Gaara's finger's , then he tossed the bottle off to the side some were.

Both seme's looked at each other, nodded, and proceeded to bring their lubed up finger's to their uke's entrance's and slipped a finger in.

Sasuke and Naruto pulled away from their kiss, and whimpered, when they felt a few more digits get forced up their ass, and then the stretching began.

Gaara and Itachi simultaneously plunged deeper into the ass' of the tied up boys, hitting that bundle of nerves deep with in them, causing Naruto and Sasuke to jerk forward, and moan as their member's rubbed together.

The uke's whimpered when the digit's left, only to be replaced with something, that will be much better.

The seme's pushed their harden lengths into the blond, and the raven, making all four of them mewl in pleasure.

The red head and the older raven, waited for the other to boys to adjust to having them inside of them.

"Just pull out and push back in already! Fuck me like the dirty little whore I am!" Naruto screamed.

"Spank my ass, and call me a slut!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi and Gaara pulled out and thrusted back in, slamming Naruto and Sasuke together, making them scream in pleasurable pain, and even more pleasure, as their erections were forced to rub against each other.

Gaara brought his hand to Naruto's hair, and grabbed a hand full of blond locks, yanking the blonds head back, exposing his neck.

"You are a dirty little whore aren't you? Tell me what you like, you filthy yarichin* " Gaara growled before he started to ravish the blonds neck, with his mouth.

"I….Like it…..When…..Fuck me…..Hard!" Naruto tried to reply in between moans.

Gaara smirked, and released his hold on Naruto's hair.

"That's a good yarichin." Gaara purred.

Itachi raised his hand and smacked Sasuke's ass, leaving a nice red hand print.

"Scream for me slut." Itachi whispered, as he smacked his younger brother's ass yet again.

The older raven smirked, when he heard his brother scream out his name.

"That's a good slut. You're my bitch now Sasuke. All mine." Itachi purred.

Gaara and Itachi were nearing their release, so their thrusting became more animalistic, and needy.

After a few more thrust's, the uke's length's rubbed together, sending them over the edge, and they came screaming their seme's name.

The seme's couldn't take any more, so when Naruto and Sasuke's climax hit them, their tight ass muscles, clenched around Itachi and Gaara's erections, sending them over the edge, and they released themselves screaming their uke's name.

All four boys collapsed onto each other, in a heap on the floor, panting and sweating.

Itachi pulled out of Sasuke, and Gaara pulled out of Naruto.

"Could you undo us now?" Naruto asked.

Gaara lifted his head, and looked at Itachi, who shook his head no.

"No. It's time for round two." Gaara said in a seductively sexy voice.

*yarichin-man whore

Itachi-That was fun

Gaara-Yes it was. We will have to do it again some time.

Itachi-Maybe switch partners.

Gaara-Well we hope you enjoyed this one as much as you did 'Photobooth' and 'Studying' Ok, we're hoping you enjoyed this one more than the other two.

Itachi-Review if you will. We love reading what you all thought about this oneshot.

Gaara-For all of you GaaxNaru, and ItaxSasu fans, Night has a Christmas fic for both of those pairings, coming in about the second week of December. Till we meet again. -runs off with Itachi to do more dirty, and naughty things to their poor, sexy uke's-


End file.
